Aurora
Aurora is a princess and one of the Princesses of Heart. Her appearance is taken directly from Walt Disney's "Sleeping Beauty". Although her original voice actress, Mary Costa, was alive at the time of Kingdom Hearts development (and is still alive today), Aurora spoke in dialogue boxes for her appearance. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' A young woman with a lovely voice. She is loved by three good fairies and cursed by Maleficent. The sorceress captured Aurora to help open the final Keyhole. She had her first encounter with Maleficent in "Sleeping Beauty" (1959). Story ''Sleeping Beauty'' Aurora originally resided in a world known as the Enchanted Dominion. At infancy, Maleficent laid a curse on her, proclaiming that, on her sixteenth birthday, Aurora would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Thanks to the aid of the three good fairies (Flora, Fauna and Merryweather), Aurora's curse was softened. Rather than die, Aurora would fall into a deep sleep, one which she could only be awoken from by "true love's kiss". To keep her safe, she was renamed Briar Rose and relocated to the forest of her world with the three fairies caring for her. On a chance meeting, Aurora encountered Prince Phillip, to whom she was betrothed (unbeknownst to her). ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep It has been confirmed that Aurora will make a return in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, along with the premiere of her world in the Kingdom Hearts series. Her role in the game will be more connected to the original Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty. In one screenshot, she is seen sleeping on a bed, meaning that she has already been pricked on her finger and Maleficent's curse was fulfilled. ''Kingdom Hearts'' It is unknown at what point of the original story Aurora was taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent, but the crown on her head and the Birth by Sleep game suggests that it was after the Sleeping Beauty story all together (as there is a ten year gap between Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts). Aurora's likeness first appeared in Kingdom Hearts on a red-tinted pillar in the Awakening world. She was depicted in a state of sleep, suggesting that she had already been captured and imprisoned by Maleficent at this point. She was first seen in Hollow Bastion when Maleficent attempted to open the Final Keyhole. Maleficent had placed Aurora in a standing glass case in the wall, alongside the other Princesses of Heart. Her heart left her when the Keyhole was opened, but was returned to her when Sora sacrificed his own heart to save her and the other Princesses. Upon awaking, Aurora stayed in Hollow Bastion to stop the darkness from consuming the world. She also revealed Maleficent's origins to Sora. When Sora finally sealed Kingdom Hearts, Aurora was returned to the Enchanted Dominion. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Although Aurora did not make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, her name was found to be part of the password to access the DTD in Tron's world. In addition, many characters from her world appeared in the game, including Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Maleficent with her pet raven, Diablo. Abilities *Because Aurora is a Princess of Heart, her heart holds part of the ability to open the Final Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts. She also has the power to hold back darkness using the light stored within her heart, a power which she and the other princesses can utilize alone (the exact way she fights off darkness is currently unclear). *In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Dark Keyblade, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *Aurora (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fire spell to Firaga. Trivia * It is highly possible that Aurora was the first princess to be captured, as Maleficent was the one who started the hunt. * Aurora might have a bigger role in Birth by Sleep than just any princess, being the "Sleeping" Beauty. * One might expect Aurora to have appeared somewhat aged in Kingdom Hearts, as the game takes place ten years after Birth by Sleep, which (as evidenced thus far) seems to retell Disney's version of Sleeping Beauty. This could be due to the fact that Maleficent's spell does not age its victim, as mentioned in the original 1959 film, Sleeping Beauty. * In Kingdom Hearts, Aurora is seen in her blue dress instead of the pink version that Disney uses in their merchandise. However, her pink/purple dress is seen in the second last Awakening station. * Aurora practically inherits the appearance of her mother. * In the spin-off movie Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora was able to use Merryweather's wand, which indicates she might be able to use outside magic; unless the fairies' wands are useful by humans as well, just like the wand of Fairy Godmother from Cinderella was usable by Lady Tremaine and her daughters. * Aurora may not have a voice actress in the Birth by Sleep, as she may already be sent into a deep slumber when the game begins. Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Awakening Category: Princesses of Heart Category: Enchanted Dominion Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Birth by Sleep characters